moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Irritator
Haihead |role = * Unit disruption * Target marking |useguns = * Confusion ray * Illumination flare (deployed) |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 240 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $1350 |time = 0:49 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel or Cyberkernel Expansion |groundattack = (both weapons) |cooldown = 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) (both weapons) |range = * 9, minimum 2, radius 1 (confusion ray) * 14, minimum 4, radius 2.5 (illumination flare) |ability = * Confusion ray makes enemies cannot be controlled and attack their own allies for 210 frames (14 in-game seconds) * Deploy to fire illumination flares that reduces enemy armor by 25% for 360 frames (24 in-game seconds) |notes = * Immune to confusion rays * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Mevitar (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Biiiyonder }} The Irritator is a combat support vehicle used by Haihead to disrupt enemy formations, turning them against each other with its confusion rays, or marking enemies with illumination flares that makes them more vulnerable to attacks. Official description The Irritator is Haihead's peculiar 8-wheeler with a highly experimental weapon. Mere months before their launch, Haihead's scientists operating at the Last Bastion successfully performed a defense operation using a newly designed weapon which caused the attackers to lose sight of their target and start fighting each other instead. The weapon, half-jokingly dubbed the "confusion ray", does precisely what it says on the tin: it confuses the enemy in regards to who their real enemy is, which results in a likely friendly-fire scenario. When deployed, the Irritator can fire an illumination flare which will make the targeted position more visible to the Foehn troops. All units which are in the designated area during the flare's detonation will be more prone to damage due to their positions being clearly revealed to the forces nearby. The Irritator has no damaging weapons otherwise and cannot fire either of its weapons on the move.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Irritators cause distress within enemy ranks from a distance by using its confusion ray. Once confused, an enemy unit will start to attack its allies before targeting Foehn units. This makes them instrumental in disorganizing enemy platoons that try to attack a Haihead base. In addition, Irritators can deploy to launch an illumination flare that will disorientate enemies, leaving them more vulnerable to damage. It makes the Irritator an excellent support units for Haihead’s other, faster offensive units such as the Cyclops or Megalodon. Be careful, however. As with every unit that is equipped with confusion rays (except for one), Irritators have no means of defending themselves. This makes them vulnerable to units that travel alone as they will have no other target aside from the Irritator that just so happens to be making it angry. Also, it isn’t easy to retrieve an Irritator in such a situation as units that are likely to travel alone are absurdly powerful such as Rahn, Volkov, or even the Cyborg Commando. Finally, it is disturbingly slow for a Haihead unit, seeing how the faction is built around swift and brutal attacks. Assessment Trivia * Irritator is a genus of spinosaurid dinosaurs that lived on the early Cretaceous era in Brazil. * When the Irritator and possibly the Seitaad Ballista were first teased in an official news bulletin (see Gallery), there is flavor text included in the teaser (may not be accurate in the present version)https://forums.revora.net/topic/97001-mental-omega-news-bulletin-5-1122014: See also Other Foehn units of similar tier accessibility: * Roadrunner * Sweeper External links * Official showcase of the Irritator prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:激怒者支援车 Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Confusion Ray Category:Override requirement units